1. Field
This invention relates to apparatus adapted for removing a spherical ball from a support shaft in a joint assembly.
2. State of the Art
Of the many types of known mechanical joints, the class denominated as a constant velocity joint is in common use, especially in the construction of automobile drive lines. Such joint assemblies may be denominated saginaw-style constant velocity or double cardan universal joint assembly. Conventional C.V. joint assemblies may include a spherical ball supported by a cylindrical stud positioned within a hollow channel defined within the ball itself. Due to wear on the ball, it becomes necessary, as a matter of routine maintenance, to remove the worn ball from its supporting stud and replace it with a new ball.
Efforts to simplify this removal procedure initially involved the use of torches or punches. Observably, these procedures involved a considerable risk of damage to the support and its supporting yoke assembly. Later efforts included the development of a tool known as a Kent-Moore tool no. J23996-02 which is referenced in "MOTOR" Auto Repair Manual, 45th edition, section 2, page 93.
The Kent-Moore tool is a three-piece device shown to advantage in FIGS. 1 and 2. As illustrated, the tool includes a main retainer shaft A, a housing B and a lock nut C. The retainer shaft A includes a cylindrically-shaped section D having a generally elliptical cross-sectioned bore E which extends through the thickness of the section. The bottom region of the section is open. As shown in FIG. 1, the section D defines two jaw-like extensions F which each include an inwardly extending lip G proximate the free end thereof.
The shaft A further includes a male threaded elongate member H mounted atop the cylindrical section D. A wrench tab fitted extension I is mounted atop the male threaded member H.
Housing B is a right cylinder shaped structure which defines a hollow interior. As shown to advantage in FIG. 2, the hollow interior communicates with two ports defined within the exterior surface of the housing. The member H is threadedly inserted through the female threaded retaining lock nut C to form the assembled structure shown in FIG. 2.
In use, the Kent-Moore tool is placed over a ball J to be removed. Typically, the tool is positioned beside the ball J and then moved laterally toward the ball. The bore is dimensioned to receive the ball, as the jaw-like extensions F are positioned about the circumference of the ball with the lips G being positioned below the ball as shown in FIG. 1.
Subsequently, the user positions a first end wrench on the wrench tabs of extension I. A second end wrench is positioned on the faces of lock nut C. With the first wrench being held stationary, and thereby retaining the shaft A substantially non-rotating, the second wrench is turned clockwise, causing a threaded upward displacement of the shaft A within housing B. As the lips G engage the lower surface of the ball J, the lower end of housing B is abutted against the stud support yoke K. As the nut C is further rotated, the lips G exert an upwardly directed force against the lower surface of the ball J, which eventually causes the ball to be separated from its support stud L. With the ball J extracted from its support stud L, the tool may be removed from the work site.
The operation of the Kent-Moore tool tends to wedge the extensions F outward due to the camming action of the ball J and the pressure created along the axial line of the tool. This distortion of the extensions F tends to shorten the effective work life of the tool.
Due to the particular structure of the tool, namely the wrench tab extension I on shaft A, the use of a socket wrench or power wrench is precluded as a driving means in that the shaft A and housing B tend to rotate during operation.
There continues to be a need for apparatus adapted for suitably removing a ball from its support stud which at once is operable by use of a socket or power wrench and, further, avoids the distortion resultant from the Kent-Moore tool's operation.